Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A network may include two or more processors in communication with each other through a communication link. In a cloud network environment, resources in communication with processors may be shared among processors in communication with the cloud. Resources may include processors, memories, displays, communication links, etc.